Overall objective is to ascertain whether a PZT device of direct contact (but not bonded) transducer will impart the same signal to the cochlea as an acoustic pure tone wave when both are set to create equal maximum displacement of the ossicular chain, or otherwise characterized, would each of the two different methods require the ossicular chain to undergo the same displacement and waveform pattern for equal inner ear output (cochlear microphonic) for pure tones.